


Silent Love

by wickedwiccan



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Just a free write, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is what you would call a people watcher...an observer if you will. </p><p>He is what you would call antisocial...he keeps to himself and away from the company of others</p><p>So alike yet so different...will silence keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a free write.  
> My process is simple: Keep writing (non stop) until I am either board with a piece or satisfied, proof read for spelling and grammar and such, then assess whether or not i want to branch this into something more...a book perhaps? or leave it alone. This one I have left alone.

Lex:  
I don't like social interaction. People are difficult. Numbers are easy. They have answers. People don't.  
I keep to myself. I don't let others in.They keep me out all the same. It's about even; a wondrous deal on my part.  
My surroundings have never interested me. Only the text on the page has ever caught my eye.

Ella:  
I don't like social interaction, but I find humans are interesting. Life is easier observing from afar. I can calculate, define, and discover things and people much easier that way. And it is a wondrous strategy to protect myself.

Lex:  
Come play with us they said. And I did. The first time...the last time.  
It was no fun. They were no fun. They played games that had me do their bidding. They played games that ended poorly.  
Now I know what a bully is.

Ella:  
Come play with us they said. And I did. The first time...the last time. It was no fun. They were no fun. They played games that had me uneasy. My trust broke that day.  
Now I know what a bully is.

Lex:  
Now I stick to my books.

Ella:  
Now I watch from afar.

Lex:  
Where my numbers make sense…

Ella:  
Where I can soak in the world…

Lex:  
...and there is no pain

Ella:  
...and never be hurt by it.

Lex/ Ella:  
Now here I am as a freshman in highschool. Ready to take on the school from the silent shadows of the back of the class  
\---  
Lex:  
There was a girl…

Ella:  
There was a boy…

Lex:  
Her hair was wavy and brown, and her freckles splattered below black rimmed glasses.

Ella:  
His eyes were a dull green, and his head riddled with stubble.

Lex:  
The teacher called her name and she was almost not heard.

Ella:  
He looked at me with those dull eyes as my name was called. Such an expressionless face was hard to read.

Lex:  
Ella was her name.

Ella:  
He was called Lexington

Lex:  
It sounded very princessy

Ella:  
I'm sure his parents were history buffs

Lex:  
We had many classes

Ella:  
He was in my PE and science and geometry and english

Lex:  
But we were apart during history and elective

Ella:  
We always sat next to each other.

Lex:  
She was always sitting beside me

Ella:  
For our last names had the first two letters the same

Lex:  
But I didn't really care at the time

Ella:  
I thought I could observe this boy

Lex:  
Days passed and she didn't bother me

Ella:  
Weeks passed and I realized he was antisocial.

Lex:  
But I did catch her watching me at times

Ella:  
He had no friends and kept to himself.

Lex:  
But I hadn’t realized until late that I was watching her too.

Ella:  
Just like me

Lex:  
Just like her.

\---

Ella:  
A month passes

Lex:  
We continued our silence

Ella:  
Then another

Lex:  
For a while

Ella:  
And another

Lex:  
Our silent conversations allowed us to get to know each other without knowing each other.

Ella:  
Then I asked him for a pencil

Lex:  
She spoke to me once that year

Ella:  
I returned it without a word when I was finished

Lex:  
I couldn't remember her voice after that

\---

Elle:  
I got a job during the summer

Lex:  
I saw her working at the local mini mart over summer break

Elle:  
I saw him there constantly

Lex:  
I shop there a lot.

Elle:  
And only went to my register

Lex:  
It was the least popular food store with target around now.

Elle:  
I assumed it was because he was antisocial

Lex:  
And Because I was familiar with her

Elle:  
We wouldn't say a thing

Lex:  
I couldn't deal with forced interaction

Elle:  
It was a calming encounter.

Lex:  
I enjoyed it, oddly enough

Elle:  
Then school started up again

Lex:  
School began.

Elle:  
I began to be bullied like that time before

Lex:  
I saw other students harassing her.

Elle:  
I refused to be there friends, so they decided I would be the other side of the spectrum to them

Lex:  
I don't know why

Elle:  
Enemies

Lex:  
But it made me mad

Elle:  
I had a bloody nose one day

Lex:  
I hadn't seen it in person

Elle:  
Lexington show emotion for once

Lex:  
But all the bruises and cuts, all the dried blood poorly wiped away…

Elle:  
He was concerned

Lex:  
I had wished I was there

Elle:  
For three months

Lex:  
Be careful what you wish for

Elle:  
I was being beat up again at lunch

Lex:  
I finally witnessed it.

Elle:  
Back behind the old chem building

Lex:  
Trying to find another place to eat alone

Elle:  
Another bloody nose

Lex:  
and she was there

Elle:  
I threw up my lunch at that gut punch

Lex:  
On the ground

Elle:  
Pitiful

Lex:  
Innocently broken

Elle:  
And then he was there

Lex:  
I glared them down

Elle:  
He grabbed me by the arm and lifted me to my feet

Lex:  
I took her hand and walked away with her

Elle:  
They were stunned

Lex:  
No words: just actions

Elle:  
I was stunned

Lex:  
I found a spot after that

Elle:  
He helped clean me up a bit.

Lex/Elle:  
We’ve been eating together ever since

\---

Lex:  
Junior year came quick

Elle:  
the next year was over in a flash

Lex:  
Without words we had become friends

Elle:  
somehow I was able to be somewhat social with her

Lex:  
Always together

Elle:  
Silent company

Lex:  
I can't read minds, but hers was different

Elle:  
His face became the most easy to read out of anybody I've seen

Lex:  
I knew what she wanted

Elle:  
I knew what he was thinking

Lex:  
When she wanted to be left alone

Elle:  
When he needed help

Lex:  
Where she enjoyed being the most

Elle:  
Where he wanted to go

Lex:  
I liked this quiet relationship

Elle:  
He was something i had never expected.

Lex:  
I liked a person

Elle:  
I like being with someone

Lex:  
I held her hand

Elle:  
He took my hand in his

LEx:  
It was soft and small

Elle:  
It felt like a perfect fit

Lex:  
We did it often

Elle:  
We always did after that.

Lex:  
And then I wondered where this would take us

Elle:  
What would the future hold?

\---

Lex:  
senior year we prepared everything together

Elle:  
We had to get ready for college

Lex:  
But we still never talked

Elle:  
I had no clue where he was going

Lex:  
We parted ways after the final school bell

Elle:  
I spent the summer without him at my grandmas lodge

Lex:  
It was a long summer

Elle:  
It felt like an eternity

\--

Lex:  
School started back up

Elle:  
I went to my first college class in low spirits

Lex:  
I sat in the back alone

Elle:  
I walked in and immediately looked for an open seat farthest from the professor

Lex:  
Then I saw something

Elle:  
I saw something

Lex:  
I smiled

Elle:  
I made my way over to a grinning classmate

Lex:  
She stood next to me with a wide smirk

Elle:  
I looked him in the eye

Lex:  
One I had never seen before

Elle:  
Took a breath

Lex:  
It sent shivers down my spine

Elle:  
And said

Lex:  
in a good way

Elle:  
“I’m Elle Windel.”

Lex:  
She extended an arm

Elle:  
I felt my heart flutter

Lex:  
Her voice was beautiful

Elle:  
He took my hand for the first time in a while

Lex:  
“And I’m Lexington Will.”

Elle:  
His voice was soothing and sweet

Lex:  
“It’s a pleasure.”

Elle:  
“agreed.”

Lex/Elle:  
I was in love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know people mostly come on here for fanfiction, i do as well, but sometimes i just want to post these little blurbs of nothing.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
